brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Keeper Creeper/Pokemon Infinity! : Starlit battle
Whale whale whale hier wi arr Pokemon Infinity! : Starlit Battle (chapter 8.5) Daniel: Well welll well, here we are. The Starlight City gym. Trix: I'm so excited! Kyle: Yeah me too Daniel: Wait let me write a little somethings in my notebook... ''(@command refill-entity gym battle.21)'' Done! -Gym level set to 21- Kyle: So do you want to come with us into the gym? True: Uhhhh no thank you we don't really want to get any more badges Trix: But then you guys cannot battle the elite four and become the champion and stuff Daniel: Neh we'll just stay infront of the gym Tabby: Yeah me too Kyle: Ok then So we, me and Trix enter the gym. We were amazed at how gloomy and dark but still decorated with pink flowers and crystals.We battled alllllllll of the trainers in there with our pokemon with ease because we battled them dual battle style. However, it's weird that all the pokemon in there were level 21 and only knows the move tackle and follow me. After that we finally reach Eryqa Starlight City's gym leader. We thought she's going to have level 21 pokemon as well but nope she has a lvl 30 Snoharian Scyther which I scanned with my pokedex, two level 12 togepi and a lvl 5 pancham and well these pokemon was a struggle but it turned out ok in the end. Eryqa: Welp you have beaten me fair in square so I'll award you two with the Darsoul Badge. You guys have a really strong team too! Kyle: Yeah... Trix: Well bye Eryqa! We'll be on our way now. Eryqa: Wait!! I haven't given you guys TM Dazzling Gleam yet Kyle: Ohhh yeah... Thx for the TM and the badge we'll be on our way now Eryqa: Gudbye!! We left the gym and was shocked to see that Tabby was gone Kyle: Ummm where's Tabs? True: Oh she wanted me to give you this note and then she says that she has a few problems in her lab Trix: Read it Kyle! Kyle: ok. Dear Kyle, Something had bursted out of my lab and went deep inside Pyro Lake and I also found some massive footprints heading deep within my lab. For now go on your journey through Snohara, however If you have some free time you could come and hunt mysterious creatures in my lab or in Pyro Lake. However, you will need some heat resistant armour to do this because both of the 'monsters' are realllllllyyyyyy hot! Bye! ::::::::::::::::::: Your neighbour in Pokenniversity, ::::::::::::::::::: Tabby Katz Trix: Woah that sounded really serious! Kyle: Well she did say that we should be better on continuing our journey sooooooooooo first Side Quest gained! True: Yeah. But anyways did you found some new pokemon in your dex? Kyle: Oh yeah! Snoharian Scyther! Here's the dex entry for it: Snoharian Scyther : Dex Entry 42 Type: Steel/Ghost Ability: Mega Launcher Hidden Ability: Huge Power In the light it can turn invisible however in darkness it will learn everything about the opposing foe and will find the foe's weak spot and will attack it in the blink of an eye. In the wild it flies in groups and if an enemy or prey is spotted it will make a very fast dive to the foe and will stun it and slicing it with it's very sharp blades. True: Woooaaahhh now that is cool! Kyle: Yeah, anyways we should be going to Taint Cave next Daniel: Aye aye captain! ~enD Trivia * The Command Notebook one of the most powerful items in the world...how did he get it? *Eryqa the dark/fairy type gym leader *Snoharian Scyther *Side Quest!!!!!!!11!! *Hinting two pokemon that are really hot and one of them when into Pyro Lake! Wow this is pointless isn't it.... H a p p y e a r l y b I r t h d a y to y o u Yeah.. I like this chapter tho Yep, you are wasting your time doing this you should just bail on this project Next Up: Pokemon Infinity! : Telta compound (special) Category:Blog posts